starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Minuto estándar
Un minuto estándar o minuto, fue una medida de tiempo.Battle to the End Apariciones * *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars: Edición Expandida'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 5'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * * * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' * *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 23: The Catastrophe Con, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 29: Worst Among Equals, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 31: Worst Among Equals, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Lando Calrissian 1'' * *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida]'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Age of Resistance - Poe Dameron 1'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * }} Fuentes *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades de medición de tiempo